


You, Me and Us

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Tenzō hadn't hugged back. Not because he didn't want to, but because he feared his touch would stain his friend with the dirt that he had become.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Theme Of The Month Events





	You, Me and Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is created for Tenzo's Cabin Theme of the Month Event with the theme: Words Left Unspoken. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Jkirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin/works) for the amazing beta ^_^

Years ago, Kakashi's heart would have skipped a beat, and he would have immediately jumped into a defensive stance if he heard the sound of rattling keys outside his door. Now, his heart did the same, but for a different reason. 

For once in a lifetime, Kakashi was no longer on constant alert, even as the Hokage. He was looking forward to the now-familiar sound. 

Tenzō would always get home after him, always making sure everything was in order before he ended his day, as he hated coming back the next morning to a complete mess. 

Though, this time, Tenzō had taken a mission of utmost importance that Kakashi had been reluctant to give but wouldn't trust anyone else with since Naruto was unavailable due to another mission. 

It was probably selfish of Kakashi to keep Tenzō this close, but he couldn't help it. And since Tenzō seemed to enjoy the luxury of not sleeping on a cold and rocky ground somewhere open and unprotected, Kakashi refused to feel bad about it. 

The war had taken a toll on everyone; they all suffered the after-effects, both from the material damages but mostly the damage it had done to their souls and heart. Too many people had been lost, though never forgotten. 

One thing that had changed for the better was the peace between the hidden villages and nations. They no longer carried the feeling where you felt you had to constantly look over your shoulder. 

It had taken Kakashi time to get used to having someone else living in his home; he liked having his own space. But when he had finally seen Tenzō after the war, he immediately noticed how broken and torn apart with guilt his kohai had been. Kakashi had refused to leave him anywhere alone where he would likely drown in self-loathing. 

The sight of how broken Tenzō was, had been so uncharacteristic for his friend, who he had never witnessed to be anything but perfectly put together. The Tenzō Kakashi saw, tried to pretend he was ok, but there was this desperation and fear in his kohai’s eyes he couldn't hide, and it made Kakashi walk over in a rush to pull the younger man into a hug. 

Tenzō hadn't hugged back. Not because he didn't want to, but because he feared his touch would stain his friend with the dirt that he had become. 

Kakashi knew guilt. 

Probably more than anyone. While Kakashi's approach had always been to bury it and hide away from the world, he did not want that for Tenzō. His logic wasn't solid, he knew that, but Kakashi had always felt like he deserved the guilt, which is why he excused his coping method to be okay. Knowing his friend suffered from similar emotions that had been tearing Kakashi apart since childhood, he realized that he had been wrong this entire time, and that they could both have redemption for their sins. Especially since Tenzō never actually sinned. He just felt like he had. 

That realization became a big part of Kakashi's healing too, and he never let go of Tenzō after that. Making his friend live with him and making sure Tenzō received hugs he probably never had experienced before. 

They grew closer than before as the weeks and months went by. Eventually, Tenzō healed and became more his normal self. 

In the beginning, Tenzō had tried to excuse himself every day and said it was time for him to go, but Kakashi had denied him to leave that door if he didn't plan to come back. 

Eventually, he stayed without Kakashi having to tell him he was okay and welcome to stay. 

It became routine. 

Hearing the door open now, after more than a week of seeing his friend, Kakashi got up from the kotatsu to greet him. 

Seeing Tenzō this time though, a new feeling flooded through him, fueled from seeing his kohai brighten up and smiling widely as Kakashi approached. 

Originally, the plan was just to greet his friend with a simple _welcome home_ , but as he saw Tenzō kick his shoes off, Kakashi decided for a hug. 

Then, Tenzō had smiled at him, and he changed his mind again. 

This time more certain than ever, when Tenzō walked towards him in return until they collided. Finally, Kakashi allowed himself to feel what he had tried to deny, as soft lips met his, and their arms cradled each other's necks instead of bodies. 

After a few moments of basking in the flood of unlocked emotions, Kakashi could feel Tenzō's lips turn into a smile. 

Neither of them let go.

Not then, not ever. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> If you love Tenzo as much as I do, you can join Tenzo's Cabin :D This server for anyone to join as long as they are 18 years old and can be nice and respectful to others :) Click this [invite link](https://discord.gg/e7J9C85) if you would like to join the discord :)


End file.
